Interruptions
by ariadne melody
Summary: Elena and Stefan attempt to get some quality alone time.


**AN:** This is just a bit of S/E fluff/sexy time because both are much needed at the moment. Takes place sometime season 2 ish, but really, the time doesn't matter much to this story. Reviews/comments/ideas would be lovely!

* * *

><p>It started at the Grill, and was innocent enough at first. Elena and Stefan were listening to Caroline rant about her problems with boys, although Elena still couldn't believe that <em>Caroline<em>, of all people, would fall for Tyler. Yet from the moment they walked into the Grill, Caroline openly followed Matt's every move with her eyes, watching him as he bused tables and talked to people.

"And, okay, so I can't be with Matt because I'll just spend the whole time wanting to eat him and I though I was over that. Well, not over it over it, but, you know, I was handling it. And it's not like it's easy, but whatever," Caroline downed another cup of coffee that she really didn't need. "And then there's Tyler and we totally can't date because I'm not even sure if I like him and besides there'd be a whole Romeo and Juliet element to our relationship which is so not happening because a) they died and b) they were awful at planning. So that's not happening," Caroline finished with an enormous sigh. "So my life is a total disaster."

"Why don't you just enjoy being single for a while?" Stefan suggested and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, because going to dances alone is so much fun," Caroline grumbled.

Elena rubbed Caroline's shoulder consolingly, knowing that Caroline just needed to rant for a while and simply needed someone(s) to listen. Caroline was a champion ranter, had been since kindergarten. "You'll be okay, Care," she murmured and Caroline flashed her a brief smile.

"I know, it's just...argh," she moaned and then brightened. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie and Jeremy came over to their table, seemingly determined not to look at each other, at least not while Elena was there and might pick up on something. For a while the five of them chatted, talking about mundane, ordinary things, boring things like school and teachers, more exciting things like Friday's dance. They deliberately stayed away from the non-ordinary, crisis stuff, although sure, that stuff was important and dire and all that, but at the moment it just paled in comparison to the importance of what to wear for the dance. After all, it wasn't often that Mystic Falls High had a dance that didn't have a decades theme to it.

Jeremy look at Stefan, suggested they play a game of pool. "Otherwise we'll be stuck here giving them dress and hair advice for hours."

"Like I'd ask you for clothing advice," Caroline snarked.

"Or hair advice," Bonnie added, a sneaky smile on her face.

The girls gossiped for awhile, and somehow Caroline roped both Bonnie and Elena into joining different dance committees in between a very important shoe discussion. While laughing over something small and random, Elena caught Caroline watching Matt and Bonnie watching Jeremy, the latter a little disturbing but not nearly as much as it probably should be. What the hell, she smirked to herself, her eyes drawn to Stefan as he focused on scoring more points, his intense look melting into a smile when he straightened up. The sounds of the Grill faded away as she continued staring at Stefan, taking in the smallest movements and facial changes, the tiny grimaces and lip-biting when he was down a point, the open grin when he scored.

He glanced up at her and caught her staring and a small grin appeared on his face, that particular grin he saved only for her and Elena shivered, knowing exactly what he was thinking about and it sure as hell wasn't pool.

Blushing, she turned to Caroline and Bonnie, both still eyeing their own objects of affection. "Um, you guys, I'm really sorry, but I'm gonna, ah, take off, okay?"

"Kay," Bonnie murmured.

"I'll call you later," Caroline replied lazily.

Smiling, Elena made her way over to the pool table and wrapped her arms around Stefan. "Hi," she whispered, pressing her forehead against his back.

Stefan reached and twirled her around, pressing his lips against hers. "Hi," he whispered when they drew apart, rubbing her shoulder.

"Wanna get out of here?" she murmured into his ear, her hands moving down his back, dancing along his spine.

"Uh-huh," he replied and turned to Jeremy. "I think I'm gonna-,"

"But we're almost done," Jeremy protested, not seeming to notice the glare Elena sent his way. Stefan chuckled a little and agreed to play to the end, smirking at Elena when she tugged on his shirt and pouted.

"Patience," he whispered in her ear, a whisper so quiet she had to strain to hear it, "is a virtue." He squeezed her thigh and kissed her ear, promises of more to come.

With that Stefan resumed playing, enjoying both the game (he was winning) and toying with Elena. His hip would bump against hers, his leg would somehow come to rest between her legs. The sexy grin would reappear whenever she looked at him and he'd slide his hand slowly around her waist, with a finger occasionally slipping quickly below the back of her jeans and just as quickly moving to her shoulder or her back or the back of her thigh. In the softest whisper he'd mention what they were going to do later and Elena had to fight to keep the squirming and blushing to a minimum so the others wouldn't notice.

Two could play that game, Elena thought with a smile, and slipped her hand underneath his jacket, tracing his spine lightly. If anything, feeling her hand on his skin seemed to make him play better. She slid her hand out and placed it on the center of his back, pressing it there for a long moment before slowly dragging it down his back, past the hem of his jacket to rest on the back of his leg.

Shortly afterwards, Stefan won. Within minutes, they were outside in the alleyway, Elena pressed up against the wall while Stefan's lips playfully attacked hers, their tongues battling and teeth clashing, hands groping each other.

"Impatient?" Stefan whispered before nipping at her neck, his hand skirting underneath her shirt.

"Shut up and kiss me," Elena gasped as he started grinding against her, not caring they were out in public, that anyone could see them, that at any moment a Grill worker could come outside for a smoke break. She didn't care about anything at the moment but the way his lips were on hers, his hips moving against hers, his hand creeping up to her breasts and stroking the edges of her bra.

Suddenly, all of that was gone. Elena blinked, still pressed against the wall, trying to catch her breath. "Stefan?"

Just as suddenly she was picked up, her legs dangling over Stefan's arms and the world was a blur as Stefan moved with unnatural- supernatural- speed; when he set her back on the ground they were at his house, in his bedroom.

Elena raised her eyebrow. "Now who's the impatient one-?" she started to tease before Stefan kissed her again and she forgot about teasing, too intent on shoving Stefan back against the desk and pulling off his clothes. He turned them around so her hips collided against the desk and the pile of notebooks that had been perched so precariously at the edge fell to the floor and Elena laughed, a throaty giggle that made Stefan growl. She stepped out of her jeans and lifted her arms so Stefan could pull her shirt off, his lips immediately going to her breasts as he lifted her so she was sitting on the desk, and he was in between in her legs, his hands tracing the edges of her underwear.

"Stefan..." Elena groaned as he suddenly slowed his pace.

Straightening up, Stefan smirked at her, one hand at her thigh and the other cradling her face, and he resumed kissing her neck. Craving more contact (although, really, it's not like she could ever get enough), Elena took her bra off and flung it to the side, pushed Stefan's boxers down with her feet. Stefan made that odd half-laugh half-growl sound that she's come to look forward to and she kissed him hard, hands grabbing his face and moving over his ears, kissing him over and over.

"Stefan, did you drink the '58..." Damon stopped talking as soon as he pushed the door open and Elena shrieked and Stefan yelled bloody murder; somehow Stefan's shirt was instantly wrapped around her and she was hidden behind Stefan.

"Out! Get out!" Stefan roared and threw something at Damon, who had already vanished from the doorway yelling, "Sorry!"

Elena looked dazed, although whether it was from the kisses or the unfortunate intrusion was anyone's guess. Her face had bloomed a shockingly bright red and she held the shirt tightly around her like she expected someone to come crashing in again. Stefan simply looked furious. Slowly he turned back to her, lightly touched her arm.

"I'm- I'm going to talk to him- well, yell at him," Stefan amended his statement.

"You sure?" Elena could finally look at him, her face still bright red.

"Yeah- he can't keep barging in here," Stefan kissed her hand. "Are you okay?"

Elena shrugged, grabbing his hand and holding on to it. "Seriously freaked out, but I'm okay- don't take too long, okay?"

"Okay," Stefan kissed her hand again, the kiss sloppy and wet. "I'll be right back."

"Uh, Stefan?" Elena said when he was almost at the door.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on, love?"

Stefan pulled on his jeans and found Damon in the living room drinking, earbuds dangling around his neck.

"Damon," he stated flatly.

"Stefan."

"It's called knocking."

"Maybe you should try locking your door."

"You just tap on the door and wait for a minute."

"It's not like I saw anything. Or anything I haven't already seen," Damon smirked and Stefan had to stop himself from barreling across the room and throwing Damon through the window. Damon looked at him and said, "Look, I was listening to music- loud music- and not thinking. Sorry."

"I'll bet," Stefan muttered. Now was probably not the time for a serious discussion about Damon's obsession with Stefan's girlfriend. Not when said girlfriend was right upstairs. "Look, just don't... don't bother us, okay?"

He decided that Damon's eye-roll counted as a yes and headed back upstairs, leaving Damon drinking alone.

Elena was studying his bookshelves and Stefan stopped and stared- she looked gorgeous all the time, but right now, with her hair still mussed, dressed only in his shirt and her underwear she was absolutely breathtaking and his jeans felt way too tight all of a sudden.

"Hey," he closed the door and locked it. He stuck a chair in front of it for good measure before going to Elena. Wrapping his arms around her, Stefan kneaded her stomach and murmured "Are you traumatized?"

"Yes," Elena answered promptly, sliding one hand up to cradle his face and the other latching onto his arm. "But with a lot of love and comfort I'm sure I'll become less traumatized over time."

They both laughed and Elena turned in his arms, running her hands over his chest. "Seriously Stefan, I'm a little freaked out, but I'm okay."

"Good," Stefan murmured, resting his head on top of hers, fisting the back of her- his- shirt. Elena began to kiss his neck, working up to his jaw and then his lips. Stefan was more than happy to kiss her back, more than happy for her to pull his jeans down (again) and leave them pooled on the floor.

"You know a place where I bet no one will bother us?" Elena whispered in between kisses.

"Where?" Stefan pushed the shirt off and pulled her underwear down; she quickly leapt up into Stefan's arms, her legs wrapped around Stefan's hips.

"The shower."

Elena let out a shriek of laughter as Stefan whisked them tot he bathroom, giggling as he set her down and they kissed again and again, their kisses passionate and enthusiastic, their hands exploring the other's body, knowing whether even the slightest touch could provoke a groan or gasp.

Before he joined Elena under the water, Stefan made sure to lock the door.


End file.
